Some Common Sense Required
by ProlificP
Summary: A certain fanfic writer namely moi decides she can’t take it anymore and tries to knock some sense into Max. Pure venting. MA


Some Common Sense Required  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any DA characters, but I own myself and a whole lot of others so there!  
  
Summary- A certain fanfic writer *namely moi* decides she can't take it anymore and tries to knock some sense into Max. Pure venting. M/A *********************  
  
"What do you mean you have no idea what I'm talking about?" impatient fanfic writer taps foot impatiently.  
  
Max, still slightly cowed by the fact that a strange Indian girl had just popped out of nowhere and was floating above her head said "I meant that I had no idea what you were talking about"  
  
"Are you trying to be funny?"  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"This is getting childish"  
  
"I know, but I like it"  
  
"You like it? No wonder, you're stories must be crap. You're totally messing up you're chances to get a good review or anything else for that matter"  
  
"Look who's talking"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're totally screwing up your chances and you're lecturing me" quizzical look from Max.  
  
Fanfic writer getting really annoyed at genetically engineered transgenic's stupidity "Alec?" *I mean please, it's the most obvious thing in the world*  
  
More quizzical looking from the blind transgenic, fanfic writer finally loses it "Hello?! Please don't tell me you haven't noticed that Alec is possibly the hottest guy that you've ever met? I know you think it would be sick to admit it and stuff, cause you know clone of you're brother- yada, yada, yada but honestly, does he remind you of Ben in the least? Oh and another thing, he's also sweet. Do you know how hard it is to find a guy like that in Post-Pulse Seattle? Evidently not. He is also way more genetically compatible with you than four-eyed lover-boy (no offense to ppl that wear glasses, I wear them too) up in his penthouse apartment. Do you know that the chances that you and Logan have of actually having a normal kid are so slim that you need a magnifying glass to see them? Then of course there's the slight problem of him being in a wheelchair or exoskeleton, whatever, frankly the exoskeleton creeps me out, anyway does not exactly help with the running away from crazed mobs with clubs and fire, oh and those pesky army tanks and navy battleships. He's also older to you, by a lot! Now I know you want mature, but that mature? Please. Besides I think Alec's been through a lot more than Loggie, he is definitely the kind of mature that you're looking for, someone to share you're experiences with. The other reason why you shouldn't be with Logan, and I don't want to state the obvious, but he is a pompous do-gooder with a severe lack of functioning brain tissue if you get my meaning and if you don't I'll make it more clear for you" screaming now "HE'S AN ABSOLUTE DOPE!"  
  
"You're point is?" Max crosses her arms.  
  
"MY POINT???????! MY POINT IS THAT YOU BELONG WITH ALEC THAT'S MY POINT YOU TWIT!!" fanfic writer jumps up and down in frustration, too late she realizes that she's standing on thin air. She drops to earth, landing on her butt *ouch!* Max looks at writer with a superior air as writer gets up and dusts nice new clothes bought specifically for this fanfic until Max realizes that said fanfic writer is in fact the same height as her *That is to say, I'm fairly short*  
  
"Alec?" sour expression "Me and Alec? You're kidding right? Because there is noooo way that that's ever going to happen"  
  
"Oh yes it is"  
  
"Oh no it isn't"  
  
"Oh yes it is"  
  
"Oh no it isn. ok, this is really boring"  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Now like I was saying, there is no way I'm getting with Alec"  
  
"Yes there is, I can make you and then you'll love it and then it'll be all you"  
  
"Yeah? You and what army?"  
  
"This one!" writer pulls out pen, correction fluid and lined paper. Max's eyes open wide and she tries to attack writer but with one powerful stroke of the pen a barrier is constructed and with another the writer is elevated back to previous spot then the real duel begins. In a cross legged position up in the air, writer wrinkles forehead and fiercely scribbles on piece of paper, tongue sticks out as she does it. She looks quite ridiculous. Then she holds paper up triumphantly "Done!"  
  
Alec appears next to Max wearing customary jacket and hair charmingly mussed. Max tries to resist but cannot fight what is written in the prophecies * At least not my prophecies* They kiss and she eventually comes up for breath, starry eyed.  
  
Smug writer "Told you so"  
  
The giddy couple continue to experiment. Max breathed "Do that rolling tongue thing again"  
  
Writer shields eyes and puts hand out in protest "Hey, hey! Whoa! No make out fests in front of the 14 year old!"  
  
Alec "Sorry kid." They stumble into a room that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
*He actually spoke to me!* starry eyed writer smiles *All is as should be* tries to leave *Crap, how do I get out of here!?* *****************************  
  
A/N- This is such a crap fanfic, but I was bored and also annoyed at Max and all that, but review anyway please! 


End file.
